1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to paper transmitting mechanisms, and particularly to a paper-feeding mechanism for printing apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a printing apparatus, such as a printer or a photocopying machine, feeds a sheet of paper, prints a desired image on the paper, and discharges the printed paper to a tray which is used to carry the printed paper thereon. In most office environments, a single printing apparatus is used by a plurality of users. Paper sheets may sometimes be caught in the paper transmitting gears of the printing apparatus. When users pull the caught papers out of the printing apparatus, the caught papers tend to tear as being engaged with the paper transmitting gears. The torn papers and pieces of them stay in the printing apparatus and are difficult to remove, and the printing apparatus malfunctions.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.